lenhitestfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Kindergarten
The Beta Kindergarten is an abandoned Kindergarten facility located on Earth in Facet Nine. This site was established half way through the Rebellion in order to quickly create more soldiers on the ground. It was first mentioned in "It Could've Been Great" and first appeared in "Beta". Description The smaller and less developed Kindergarten created on Earth, the Beta Kindergarten was created in Facet Nine halfway through the Rebellion in order to get more Quartz soldiers on the ground (in order) to compete with Rose Quartz's army, who could heal her soldiers. The Beta Kindergarten was rushed by Homeworld Gems, and due to that, the facility was created under poor conditions, leading to quite a few of the Gems produced there being defective. Some examples of this are a Jasper who popped out skinny and a Carnelian who popped out short (like Amethyst). Like the Quartzes of the Prime Kindergarten, some of the surviving Quartzes produced in the Beta Kindergarten were stationed at Pink Diamond's Zoo, with the jobs of guarding and maintaining the facility under the command of Holly Blue Agate and Blue Diamond. Even the defective Quartzes from the Beta Kindergarten were brought to the zoo rather than being shattered, as Blue Diamond wanted to keep them as reminders of Pink Diamond. These Quartzes also share the same cheerful, jokester, and casual personality that their Prime sisters have. History "I Could've Been Great" Peridot accesses the files on the Moon Base and finds the coordinates of the Cluster – it was inserted in the Beta Kindergarten on Facet Nine, but is currently embedded into the Earth 2,500 units down. "Beta" Peridot shows Amethyst and Steven the Beta Kindergarten to cheer up Amethyst since the Beta Kindergarten is poorly made and thought out. They soon get to Jasper's Hole there, and it is revealed that Jasper was the only successful quartz made there. They soon encounter some corrupted gems in cages and find Jasper holding them captive. "Earthlings" The majority of this episode takes place in the Beta Kindergarten. During a fight with Jasper, Amethyst and Steven fuse to form Smoky Quartz. While some corrupted gems escape from their cages, Jasper fuses with one of the corrupted gems, but they are defeated easily by Smoky Quartz. Jasper and the corrupted gem unfuse, and Jasper herself becomes corrupted as the result of her fusion. She is poofed by Peridot, and the group leaves the Kindergarten, returning to the barn. "Kindergarten Kid" The Crystal Gems look around the Beta Kindergarten to poof and bubble any leftover Corrupted gems that were locked up by Jasper.After the trio fail to capture the Unknown Corrupted Gem, Peridot laughs at how terrible they were at how they got outsmarted by a thing with bestial instincts. They eventually decide to let Peridot capture the gem herself, but she soon discovers that it's a lot harder than it looks. Many of her "Peri-plans" fail, and she gets frustrated. With the help of Steven, she eventually chases the gem off a cliff, and successfully poofs and bubbles the corrupted gem. "Know Your Fusion" Steven and Amethyst recall their showdown against Jasper in the Beta Kindergarten and how they and Peridot won the battle. Later in the episode, Smoky Quartz says they like long walks through the Kindergarten. It is also where Smoky Quartz came to be and is where they beat Jasper in a showdown. "That Will Be All" Amethyst reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed at Pink Diamond's Zoo were either made from the Prime or Beta Kindergarten on Earth. Trivia * The Beta Kindergarten seems to be located in the Grand Canyon. ** It also bears a strong resemblance to Antelope Canyon which is also located in Arizona.